L'étrangleur
by LoVeFan47
Summary: Elle est partie, lui aussi. Ils ont chacun refait leur vie. Mais le monde est décidément trop petit pour eux...
1. Prologue

Voici ma nouvelle fic. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance donc le temps risque d'être un peu long entre chaque chapitre. Désolée.

J'essaierai de poster chaque week end.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**Neptune, ****treize ****ans auparavant**

Veronica n'était revenue que depuis quelques jours. Son stage loin de Neptune lui avait permis de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Il ne restait plus qu'à en parler à son père, et à le convaincre que c'était la meilleure solution pour elle.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Keith compris tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as passé une bonne journée?

- Ça peut aller, fit sa fille. Ecoute papa, il faut que je te parle.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Veronica? Tu m'inquiètes, demanda Keith.

- Papa, je voudrais demander le transfert de mon dossier. Je veux partir.

- Je me doutais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu me demanderais ça, dit-il. Tu sais Veronica, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais que tu ne vas pas très bien. Que tu ne vas pas bien depuis longtemps. J'ai manqué de courage. Nous aurions dû partir après la mort de Lily. Je n'aurais pas dû tant m'acharner sur cette enquête, tu en as trop souffert, beaucoup trop.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute papa, répondit Veronica les larmes aux yeux.

- Peut être pas entièrement, admit son père. Hum. Est-ce que tu as réfléchis à l'endroit où tu voudrais aller?

- Loin! J'ai fait quelques recherches quand j'étais au FBI. Miami à un bon cursus de criminologie et de psycho. En plus, je serais près de Quantico, annonça-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à m'annoncer?

- Comment as-tu deviné, souria Veronica? Mon supérieur là-bas m'a d'ores et déjà proposé un stage pour l'année prochaine. Et cette fois ci, ce sera au siège, en Virginie.

- Oh, félicitation ma chérie. Je suis si content pour toi, s'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Alors elle avait fait transférer son dossier, puis elle avait prévenu ses amis. Cela n'avait pas été facile. Tout le monde était triste, mais Mac et Wallace lui avaient souhaité bonne chance, tout en lui promettant de lui écrire et de venir la voir le plus souvent possible. Quant à Piz, elle avait eu une grande conversation. Elle lui avait expliqué que même si elle l'aimait beaucoup, cela ne suffisait pas à faire un couple. Et il avait compris. Le peu de nouvelles qu'il avait eu lorsque Veronica était en stage n'y était pas pour rien. Elle avait écrit une longue lettre à Logan. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le voir en face, et de toute façon elle lui avait demandé de sortir de sa vie. Elle avait donné la lettre à Wallace et lui avait fait promettre de la remettre en main propre à Logan. Elle n'avait jamais su s'il avait lu sa lettre.

Mais la plus belle surprise avait été de Keith. Non seulement il avait encouragé sa fille, mais il avait également pris la décision de partir avec elle. Après tout, il avait perdu le poste de shérif au détriment de Vinnie Van Lowe, et ses perspectives d'avenir étaient plus que limitées à Neptune.

Alors, sans en parler à sa fille, il avait vendu les murs de Mars Investigations. Et l'avait accompagné.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Après le départ de Veronica, Logan avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main. Il avait conscience que son irresponsabilité était une des causes du départ de Veronica. Que c'était pour le fuir qu'elle était partie. Alors, il avait voulu changer. D'abord pour lui, mais aussi pour ses amis, pour elle. Les études ne l'intéressaient pas et ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé, alors il ne restait plus beaucoup de voies. Rester chez lui à profiter de son argent ? Hors de question, même s'il le pouvait largement puisque ses investissements réalisés grâce aux conseils du comptable de Keith Mars avaient porté leurs fruits. Puis, un jour, alors qu'il était sur la plage, après une matinée de surf, il avait rencontré la personne qui avait changé sa vie. Il s'appelait Jack McNeil. Sergent Jack McNeil pour être plus précis. Jack avait 25 ans. Il s'était engagé dans l'USMC à 18 ans, et était actuellement en permission. Jack lui avait longuement parlé de sa vie, de ses voyages, de ses combats. Logan, lui, lui avait raconté son passé. Jack ne l'avait pas jugé, au contraire. Il l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair. D'après lui, Logan avait besoin d'un électrochoc, et cet électrochoc était l'armé. Logan s'était engagé, dans les Marines comme son ami. Sa décision avait surprise tout le monde, Dick en premier. Logan se souvenait encore du jour où il lui avait annoncé.

_Flash-back_

_Logan et Dick étaient dans leur suite au Neptune Grand Hôtel. Ce dernier jouait à la console quand Logan entra dans le salon. _

_- Hum… Dick, je peux te parler ou tu es trop occupé ?_

_- C'est bon mon pote, vas-y, répliqua son acolyte de toujours._

_- J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, une nouvelle qui risque de ne pas te faire très plaisir mais bon, il est temps que je te le dise._

_- Hey man, qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? V la vampire est de retour sur cette planète ? demanda avec sarcasme le blondinet._

_- Non, pas du tout. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Veronica depuis sa lettre…_

_- Et c'est pas plus mal…_

_- Dick, soupira Logan._

_- Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que t'es toujours amoureux de cette peste après ce qu'elle t'a fait ?_

_- C'est pas le sujet. Je veux te parler d'avenir, de mon avenir. Tu me connais, tu sais que les études c'est pas mon fort. Alors j'ai choisi une autre option. Je me suis engagé chez les marines hier matin._

_- Quoi, cria Dick ? Mais c'est pas possible, tu peux pas me faire ça !!! C'est cet idiot de Jack qui t'as retourné le cerveau ?_

_- Mais non Dick, je cherchais quoi faire de ma vie, et il m'a juste aidé à voir plus clair._

_- Ah ouais, et aller te faire tuer c'est la solution pour, comment tu dis déjà « y voir plus clair ». _

_- Hey, je vais pas me faire tuer, t'inquiète pas. Et pis, au pire, si ça arrivais, c'est toi qui hériterais de tout, plaisanta-t-il._

_- Oh, cool ! Tu pars quand ?_

Dick avait eu un peu de mal à accepter sa décision, mais il s'y était fait. Il avait compris que c'était le choix de son ami, et rien d'autre.

Logan s'était envolé pour une base militaire près de San Francisco et avait commencé son apprentissage. Les débuts n'avaient pas été faciles, il fallait lui réapprendre à obéir à des ordres, chose qu'il ne faisait plus depuis très longtemps. Il y avait eu des frictions, Logan avait souvent finis aux corvées, mais au final, il avait réussi.

**Washington, de nos jours **

Le centre d'enquête des marines était déjà en ébullition ce matin là. Les enquêteurs couvraient une grande partie de la Côte Est, et ce n'est pas les crimes qui manquaient pour les occuper. Ce centre, dépendant du JAG avait été crée afin de permettre à l'armée, et à plus forte raison à la marine, d'enquêter sur les crimes touchant ses militaires. Ils travaillaient en étroite collaboration avec le FBI, voir même la CIA quand des hautes personnalités militaires étaient concernées.

- Echolls, Campbell, dans mon bureau, hurla le colonel McPeace, chef du Bureau de Washington.

- Logan Echolls, major de son état, se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur accompagné par son coéquipier, le major Brian Campbell.

- Oui Monsieur ? interrogea Logan.

- Où en êtes-vous dans l'affaire du sergent Dean ?

- On avance, Monsieur, répondit prudemment Brian. Disons, que nous avons de fortes suspicions sur la femme du sergent. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver des preuves.

- Echolls ?

- Pour l'instant, d'après nos premières investigations, Mme Dean ne supportait plus le métier de son époux et lui aurait demandé de choisir entre les marins et elle, répondit-il. Ses relevés de compte nous ont conduits à un avocat qu'il aurait rencontré le 18 juin, soit 3 jours avant sa mort. D'après Maître Gill, le sergent Dean aurait engagé une procédure de divorce pour incompatibilité de caractère. Je pense que sa femme, ou plutôt sa future ex-femme, n'a pas supporté la nouvelle et l'a tué. Mais comme l'a dit le major Campbell, nous n'avons pour l'instant aucunes preuves.

- Bien. Alors trouvez-en, s'exclama le chef. Que cette affaire soit vite réglée. On n'a encore plusieurs affaires en suspend. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien Monsieur, dirent-ils en se mettant au garde à vous.

Brian et Logan se dirigèrent vers le bureau de ce dernier.

- OK. Toi tu retourne voir le labo. Elle a bien dû laisser des traces quelque part. Des cheveux, des fibres, je veux quelque chose, ordonna Logan.

- Hey, ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi que le chef a nommé enquêteur principal que tu dois me donner des ordres, rigola Brian.

- Ah ouais, je croyais, ironisa Logan. Bon, Brian, meilleur ami que la Terre puisse porter, peux-tu aller faire ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire.

- Je retourne voir Mme Dean, il faut que je la fasse avouer.

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui a le meilleur boulot ? C'est pas juste !

- Parce que c'est moi le chef, répondit Logan en se dirigeant vers la porte.


End file.
